Kid
"It was '''me'! I was in the box all along!!" ~ Kid '''Full name:' Kid Race: Anomaly Age: ? (Speculated to have existed for six months) Eyes: Varies Hair: Varies Height: ?'??" Weight: ??? Class: Chaotic Warlock Innate Element: Chaos/Void Preferred weapon(s): Chaosmatter, Blue Magic, Hex Magic Dossier: Ever smiling, ever knowledgeable, ever expressive, and yet always seeming to be half in one place and somewhere else entirely; there is a vast repertoire of words one can choose to wield when trying to describe this being known as the one and only "Kid." To try and comprehend him on a deeper scale would most likely result in the loss of some cognitive functions and possible insanity...really we aren't joking here! Perhaps that is saying a little too much, but the point does remain: Kid is obviously something far from a human or spirit, instead to be classified as an entirely unique life form all on his own. So it isn't all that hard to imagine that this creature's nature is anything short of utter insanity. Indeed, if he isn't hanging from walls, walking into rifts, or vanishing and reappearing without any trace whatsoever, he's exploring his surroundings or indulging upon his rather "special passtimes" (such as tinkering with the common household throne!) Nevertheless, he rarely exhibits outright hostility or negative emotion, so it's safe to say that he is an outwardly friendly and optimistic person, if not often naive because of his extremely short period spent in existence. Did we also happen to mention that he takes the form of a cat? Yes! For as odd a realization that it is, this being called Kid could have taken the form of nearly anything in the gamble that was his ascension into consciousness! We aren't particular sure WHY he chose a cat...but he certainly isn't anything less than an expert of his roles to play whether it's chasing a mouse or tosseling a yarn ball, or succumbing to Catnip. Aside of his enigmatic nature, he is a very easy person to befriend if you can stand the constant bouts of nonsensical rambling or utterly senseless endeavors and experiments he is often performing. While he may be younger than even his own pet and best Rabite friend, Mouse, Kid can and will prove to be a lifelong ally and loyal friend, and fanatically devoted towards seeing that no multiple lives are repetitive or dull! That, after all, is what Chaos is; effectively meaning that Kid is only being true to himself. Kid keeps an open journal about his observations, entitled Musings of a Cat That Lives in Ceilings. ---- History: As of yet unidentified... Fighting Style: As ever prominent in all things that Kid strives for, it goes to say that there is not the least bit shred of sense or normalcy occupying even his maneuvers and styles built for the battlefield. His "technique", if it can even be properly classified as such, is at very most an increasingly erratic series of swings and swipes, steps and stumbles, and just a bit of twirling and tap dancing here and there. As useless and unfocused as this sounds, it is in fact perfectly befitting of Kid and ONLY Kid, given the "depth" and "complexity" of his mental processes coupled with the build of his light and limber frame...and THAT is where the real genius lies. One moment, he could be twirling right around in the middle of the battle in absolute absentmindedness and the next he could step right through a gap and appear, thrusting the tip of his umbrella like a long lived master in the arts of fencing! That's only probing the surface of Kid's great love of using the most unorthodox objects as weapons; whether parasols, baseball bats, paper fans, canes and whatever else he's managed to scrounge for whilst searching the seemingly endless expanse of his aptly named "Kidspace." Possessing first and foremost the power to conjure a veritable source of Chaotic mass itself and shape it into anything from basic energy-based weapons to even extensions of his own limbs will ensure that Kid shall never pull a punch in serious bouts! But surely, this budding Warlock of arts most Black and Blue in nature is not without his utilities, and proving many times more effective than his physical adeptness would be his penchant for slinging a sultry slew of seductively destructive spells! From those many a fearsome monster moves like Goblin Punch, Chocobo Kick, or Chef's Knife; to drawing upon the very rawest elemental forces of nature's chaotic, primordial composite itself in the air of Blaze, Electrocute, or Quake; this cat is surely never without a trick up his sleeve and has just the right lack of in-battle morals to execute it with often extreme prejudice (and a spine-chilling laugh while he's at it!) Possessing an almost metaphysical understanding of those arcane workings of the magical concept itself DOES indeed come with its perks, but one can only imagine the very price Kid pays on a daily basis with the absence of some of his more focused mental facilities...but it's not like an insane mage ever did much harm to the universe, right?